The End
by SaberlaVibe
Summary: Rochelle X Ethan. The real end.


**So, I'm in the middle of writing, not one, but two fanfics, but after finishing GoT, it turned into a 'Hell no.' There was no way I was going to let a book end with my favorite character dying in the very end, not to mention, about 30 seconds after she FINALLY kissed Ethan. So, to be honest, this was an attempt to make myself feel better, and it worked =), so I decided to post it for anyone who is just as helpless and wondering where to go next after reading the book. So, here it is…**

**Note: If you are just skimming through fanfics, I urge you to go reread the last part of The Key. Just the last chapter. That's, what, 4 pages? I don't know, but it would make this chapter make more sense. Promise. =). **

ROCHELLE

I saw her body lying in his arms with a golden arrow coming out of her chest in apathy. I felt peaceful, with a feeling of loss. I was slowly starting to forget who I was and where I was, so I reminded myself once again. I was Rochelle Thallimar. The girl was me. The boy was Ethan. And Ethan was mine. Even if he only belonged to me for those two minutes, I would've traded my life for those two minutes then live my whole life without him. Easily. I only realized this _after_ I died.

He set my lifeless body down onto the moist grass. As he cried, I wanted to reach out to him. I _needed_ to. He had a hint of insane hope glinting in his eyes. Everyone had pity in theirs. One by one, he went through different possibilities of bringing me back. As everyone gently told him that he couldn't bring me back, I already knew everything he suggested wouldn't work.

He ripped the arrow out of my chest out of helplessness, and at that moment, I ran to him and fell to the ground on my knees. Now, I was across from him, us both kneeling over my body.

He silently cried and prayed that somehow, somehow… The tears that fell landed left to my body's gaping wound. My tears began to fall in synchronization to his, but his were real; liquid, mine were a mere illusion. Soundless and disappearing before they hit my body, but in a way, they were just as real as Ethan's. Ethan. I tried to say it. Voiceless. I tried harder.

"Ethan," I whispered, that being all I was capable of. But, instead of anyone hearing it, it turned into a gust of wind. Being only acouple seconds after he ripped out the arrow, he looked up, truly insane now, and yelled.

"The poison arrow is gone! Now she can be healed!"

Shaun tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't take any. I understood then. Me staying there was hurting him. When I said his name, it was just as real as if Matt or Isabel said it. But, instead of it affecting his ears, it affected his soul. Soul mates.

This time, I fell to the ground completely and, lying on the ground, sobbed. I couldn't take any more of this. My life sucked, and so did Ethan's. And now that they finally improved, my death wasn't any better. For either of us.

We'd lost so much, but never without a fight. I knew he wouldn't give up. It wasn't like that when I was alive, and it wasn't going to change now, of all times. I stood up, my instinctive strength kicking in. I wiped my eyes, finding that there wasn't anything to wipe.

I looked at Ethan, one more air-tear falling onto the ground. He felt it somehow, because at the same moment, he looked at Matt, pleading. I knew what he wanted, but not even Matt could bring me back. I decided to go into the forest, to see my true nightmare turn to stone.

He was running, feeling the stiffness in his legs start. He hadn't planned to kill me, and now he was running on fear of dying. Even though he was foreboding his death in at least a minute, he still had a satisfied smirk pasted to the thing you'd refer to as a face.

I ran easily alongside him, and seeing him disgusted me beyond belief. This was my betrayal, my nightmare, my murderer. I spit at him, but it was just as effective as spitting out gas. I was frustrated at not being able to hurt him in some way. Somewhere in my mind, the empathy string pulled, remembering all that he'd lost, but I'd quickly cut it off by remembering the look on Ethan's face. He'd taken it out on a boy who's lost just as much as he did. And he'd taken it out on me who should have been who he aimed for in the first place. I heard something in the wood, and Marduke was running quickly out of energy.

He sat down on a rock and started catching his breath. He seemed to be dying right before my eyes. He dropped the bow he'd shot me with and leaned forward, now searching for air like gold. I was standing next to him, despising, when Ethan came up with all of the named, and saw him heaving for breath. Then, the scene that unfolded before me was amazing. As Marduke asked all his questions about the Order, Ethan answered honorably.

"Then I have nothing left. Do what you must. Revenge is something I respect," Marduke said his final words.

"No. Even revenge is too great an honor for you," Ethan said, with pride in his eyes, as he gazed upon Marduke's final breath.

I stared at the man Ethan was. I was astonished. Matt put his hand on Ethan's shoulder, and Ethan put his had over Matt's, accepting sympathy and praise. Ethan's eyes filled with tears. I was avenged. I smiled, and ran around, slowing easing into the dance I danced the day I thought I'd escaped fate. But, now knowing the truth that I hadn't, I smiled and laughed at the fact that Ethan was _my_ soul mate. I'm sure Arkarian or Matt wouldn't have done a thing like that. I laughed, and laughed harder at the sound of my laughter. It was the first time I'd ever remembered hearing it. After, of course, I died. But, it was too loud to pass as wind this time. No one else heard it, but Ethan. Ethan looked around for the beautiful sound. The peacefulness had started to set in. I was starting to know which direction I needed to go in order to start my life in death.

But, I pushed the peacefulness out, and embraced my stubbornness. I would not go. I had never told Ethan I loved him. That I'd always felt that connection too. He deserved to know. We deserved to spend our lives together. No matter how crappy they were before, we deserved to at least have a second chance. I saw him, still searching for the edge in the wind that was me, and I walked toward him. I talked, this time, determination bringing together all my senses.

"Ethan," I said clear enough for him to sense.

"Rochelle? Are you still here?" He asked, genuinely hoping now.

"I love you," I said, too softly. Just another gust of wind. He didn't hear it, or sense it. But, he felt it. The connection so strong between Arkarian and Isabel, and Matt and Neriah, was now strong between us. I stepped forward and kissed him. He reached up and touched his lips. His eyes searched for me, but I was nowhere to be found through his vision. He reached out for me, but his hand went right through me.

He just whispered, "I love you too. We'll be together again. You'll see. There has to be a way," though, I could see the hope in his eyes fading.

"I know. Just…don't give up," I put my hand on his cheek to let him know I was still there.

Dartemis, Matt's father, appeared behind me. I turned around, knowing the feel of an immortal. I knew why he was there.

"No," I said, already finalizing it.

"Rochelle, you don't understand. You _have_ to leave. You were loved by all of these people. You are only causing them pain. Like Sera did to her mother by not leaving," He explained, knowing that I'd reject his invite to my grave, and refuse. He was patient.

"I can't leave them. They were my life, the only thing I had to live for. I can't give that up just for death. I'm sorry," I said, reflecting his patience, if not only stalling the inevitable. I looked at him to find him actually thinking over what I had said.

"There may be a way…but…it would take a long time…"

"Do it. Now. Do it," My patience abandoned me.

"Rochelle, now that my siblings are deceased, I have the long awaited freedom of roaming this Earth. I was planning that after the battle, I would live with Matthew, Isabel, and their mom in my palace, but I think it would be better if I lived with them here now that Lathenia is no longer a threat," He said and looked for a reaction on my face. He saw that I hadn't caught his drift, "Rochelle, like Sera and John the Wren live in my realm after death, you could live in my palace. And, like Matthew visited my palace, any mortal could visit, or maybe even live with you," He smiled at my reaction. Drift caught. Too happy for words. But, he continued. "You could live there, and with the extended time, from the time difference in your world and mine, I'm sure you could heal back into your body." I still couldn't talk. What an amazing gift.

"I'll take that as a yes. Rochelle, this gift doesn't come because of nothing. You died, knowing you were going to, for the guard, you ended this war, and you saved the one you loved all while doing it. Nothing is more honorable than that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall tell Ethan and the others."

As I saw him become visible to the others and explain everything, they all looked overjoyed at the fact that they were going to see me again. I knew at that moment, I would never feel like I belonged to anywhere else or anyone else. I belonged here. And that was final. I stood next to Ethan, and he kept smiling and looking in my directing, knowing I was there. And so my real life began…

**Ok, everyone who is chewing me out telling me that that ending was just as bad as Mari's, chill. =). There WILL be a chapter two. Patience, cricket. I hope this made you feel better, though. It'll be up in less than a week. C'ya then! **


End file.
